


Haircut

by TheJediAssassinGirl



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/pseuds/TheJediAssassinGirl
Summary: An old story I wrote back when Ash changed her hairstyle





	Haircut

Ashlyn’s P.O.V.

I looked into the mirror and ran my hand through my mane of bleach blonde hair. I kind of had a love-hate relationship with it. On one hand, it got stuck in things, and it was hot when I was playing. On the other hand, it felt so good when Ali pulled on it in bed. I smiled to myself. I had a plan. Five minutes later, I was at the hair salon. 

“What can I do for you, ma’am?” the stylist asked, sitting me down in the seat. 

“Could you do this?” I asked, showing her the reference images I’d found. 

“Do you really want to do this?” the stylist asked. “Make sure this is what you want, because once I start, I can’t go back.” 

“This is what I want,” I said firmly. 

“Okay,” the stylist said. About two hours later, my hair was on the floor around the chair. The stuff that was still on my head was short and brown. 

“You look great,” the stylist said. 

“Thanks!” I said. “You did a great job.” 

“Thank you!” she said. I paid for the haircut, making sure to tip her extra, and went back home. I sat down on the couch and took a couple selfies for various social medias, then booked a flight to Virginia, where I knew Ali was spending her offseason. Hours later, I got off the plane and took a taxi to the house that Ali and I had bought together before I’d gotten traded. I knocked on the door. Ali answered, and looked up at me, confused. 

“Um, who are you?” she asked. I leaned on the doorframe. 

“You seriously don’t recognize me, princess?” I asked. Ali’s mouth fell open. 

“Oh. My. God.” she said. “Ashlyn Michelle Harris, what the hell did you do to your hair?!” I laughed. 

“What’s it look like?” I asked. 

“But I won’t be able to pull it now!” Ali protested. 

“I left enough on top that you can pull it all you want, princess.” I said. 

“We’ll have to test that out tonight.” Ali said with a smirk.


End file.
